


Two

by Mercyfulkate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: My poetry.





	Two

He’s the worst kind of love,  
Not learned,  
Or discovered,  
But born,  
and fully unreciprocated. 

He weeps  
And weeps,  
& weeps.

He didn’t ask for this,   
Lucidity,   
He drinks.


End file.
